Light of Hope
by Bun-chan
Summary: While Sailor Cosmos flees to the past to right her wrongs, nineteen year old Usagi is flung into Cosmos's reality and faces the challenge of trying to rebuild what Cosmos has lost while having to fight Chaos all over again. **OLD**


Author's Notes: I know all Sailor Moon fanfics are "what if" stories but I never though of writing one that seemed too idiotic that I just had to write anyway. I don't expect any reviews so any of you reading shouldn't feel any type of guilt if you decide to say nothing. This story is interlay fictional, I own nothing of it, and I really don't think anyone will try and claim this story as their own. =P  
  
  
  
Light of Hope  
  
Chapter One: Shattered Dreams  
  
Black surges of energy continued to strike with no mercy on the souls they had ripped. Truly a nightmare, chaotic in every aspect, this was the way Chaos had always wanted it. Somehow, in the great number of years, Chaos had been seeded into the heart of everyone and eventually grew to a point where it could begin a new rein. A rein of chaos, rein over every soul, control over everything. A future Chaos had lost so many years ago.  
  
Now, partially kneeling on the battlefield, glowed the same star that had over ruled it. Her head was bowed, a thin crimson line trickling from her forehead splattering onto the carpet of white hair beneath her. She was lost, her friends clearly out of action lying beside her. "What have I got to fight for? What will be left to fight for?" She whispered flinging her sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Exactly…" A voice whispered back. "There will be nothing left to fight for…the damage is too great…"  
  
"The damage…too great…" She repeated listening to the words lingering in her ear.  
  
"What will you do now?" Chaos hissed from it's shadowed figure. "What will you fight for?"  
  
Her head immediately flew up revealing her sparkling blue eyes. "I will correct my mistake!" She cried jumping up, the end of her staff smacking the bloody ground. She gave one more glance at her fallen friends before running away from the scene.  
  
"You can not correct what has been done!" Chaos boomed from behind her. "You can do nothing to change the outcome!"  
  
*  
  
"COSMOS!" Usagi screamed bolting up from her sleeping position. Her abrupt awake violently shook the bed causing Mamoru to jump up in alarm.  
  
"Usako! " Mamoru cried hopping in place. "What's wrong?" He leapt to his wife's side holding both her shoulders firmly.  
  
Usagi smiled pushing her hair away from her face. "Nothing, just a bad dream." She giggled watching Mamoru's face fall into an annoyed glare. He loosened his grip and shifted back to his part of the large bed. "You're so cute when you're annoyed." Usagi giggled again.  
  
Mamoru's face silently slipped into a warm smile. "Sweet dreams Usako." He replied taking her small body into his arms. Usagi happily sighed resting her head against her husband's chest listening to the long breaths escape from his now sleeping body.  
  
A flash of the nightmare played before Usagi's eyes forcing her to remember the awful events. "Cosmos…" She whispered before snuggling back into sleep.  
  
*  
  
Usagi awoke to the sweet smell of bacon beckoning her from the kitchen. She hastily hopped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen while trying to put on her white robe. "Mmm…" She sighed sniffing the air walking into the open kitchen, dinning room, and living room.  
  
"Good morning." Mamoru winked holding a spatula. "I thought I'd cook breakfast because I was sure you stayed up a little longer last night."  
  
Usagi smiled with a small blush. "How sweet of you. I'll just set the table." Mamoru nodded while attending their omelets as Usagi started to stack crystal dishes.  
  
Usagi held one of the crystal dishes up to her face. "I wonder how Mako- chan is." She hummed before picking up the other and heading over to the table. "I haven't talked to any of them for a while since our wedding reception."  
  
"I'm actually surprised they haven't barged in yet." Mamoru laughed brining out their food.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan." Usagi scowled as he filled their dishes. "Only Minako-chan would do that…and Mako-chan because should would want to know if we needed any new recipes…and Rei-chan because she would want to check up on us…and Ami-chan to make sure Minako-chan didn't get out of hand…" Usagi took a bit of food oblivious to the small chuckles from Mamoru.  
  
"Maybe you should give them a call." Mamoru replied watching Usagi eat in bliss.  
  
"I think I will." Usagi agreed with her mouth full of food. Clearly, she wasn't ready for queen-hood yet. Just as Usagi finished swallowing her food a loud knock smacked against the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be…" Mamoru thought out loud getting up from the table and over to the door. With a swift turn of the knob, the door was open along with Mamoru asking a greeting.  
  
"Hello Mamoru-san!" Minako cried joined by three other girls. Mamoru jumped back in surprise as the girls began to advance on him.  
  
"Wanted to make sure you two got these recipes." Makoto grinned waving a stack of index cards.  
  
"Have to check up on our Prince and Princess you know." Rei smiled.  
  
"Looking after Minako-chan." Ami said softly with a small blush.  
  
Minako decided to ignore Ami's excuse. "USAGI-CHAN!" Minako roared bursting into the room knocking Mamoru to the side. "HOW IS OUR BELOVED USAGI?"  
  
"Everyone!" Usagi jumped up from her spot. "I was going to call you all today!"  
  
"No need! Beautiful Minako knows exactly how her Princess is feeling." Minako grinned not noticing everyone sigh around her.  
  
"Hope we weren't disturbing you." Ami blushed again walking further into the apartment.  
  
"Just finishing breakfast." Mamoru replied. "Perfect timing."  
  
"Well, if you two still have some food to finish eating, I'll start some tea and prepare this cake I had made yesterday." Makoto grinned holding up a medium sized wicker basket.  
  
*  
  
Minutes latter, the small group of girls and one male occupied the small living room. "I've really missed your cooking Mako-chan!" Usagi cried stuffing a piece of cake into her mouth.  
  
"Same Usagi." Rei replied with a chuckle.  
  
"I've missed you eating my cooking." Makoto replied watching the now white haired girl eat.  
  
"You all should really stop by more often." Mamoru informed watching the girls giggle with each other. "You're more like family then friends."  
  
"I'll take you up on that, Mamoru-san!" Minako grinned shooting up her right arm. Mamoru silently groaned as the girls laughed at his disapproval.  
  
"Anyone heard from the others?" Usagi asked picking up her teacup trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I remember Setsuna-san saying that they were going to go back living together when I talked to her at the wedding reception." Ami answered thoughtfully.  
  
"I talked briefly to Haruka-san and Michiru-san when I saw them at the park." Makoto added. "They seemed very happy."  
  
"Truthfully…we've all been out of touch since the reception." Rei hummed leaning back on the couch cushion. The room seemed to hush up at the comment of the raven-haired girl. Rei silently looked around taking quick glances at her companions. "I didn't mean to kill everyone." She replied quietly.  
  
Usagi outwardly giggled. "I'll save you everyone!" She cried before jumping up and running into her room.  
  
A series of blank looks and blinks crossed the room. "Mamoru-san…Usagi-chan is 'okay' right?" Makoto asked. Before Mamoru could respond, Usagi hopped back into the room holding her Eternal brooch.  
  
"What are you going to do Usagi-chan?" Ami asked peering at the shiny object held in her Princess's hand.  
  
"For old times sake." Usagi replied quietly. An uneasy feeling shifted throughout the room, each person casting a glance at another.  
  
"Well, why not?" Minako broke the silence bringing out her own star brooch.  
  
"Minako-chan, does Artemis know you still carry that thing around?" Rei questioned watching Minako turn slightly red.  
  
"I know what you have hidden in your own pocket Rei-chan." Minako replied before sticking out her tongue.  
  
"I still carry mine too." Makoto laughed grasping her own brooch. Ami muffled a squeak brining out her own.  
  
Usagi sighed holding her brooch to her chest. "It's warm, like I had never put it away for safe keeping." She mumbled before closing her eyes. A soft glow emitted from the silver crystal imbedded inside the colorful brooch.  
  
"Usako…" Mamoru murmured watching the light become stronger then painfully blinding. "Usako?" Mamoru cried shielding his eyes with the back of his arm. Cries for Usagi rang out from the other four girls.  
  
Although the light had intensified slowly, it quickly disappeared. Mamoru gently rubbed his eyes from the burning sensation and did a quick series of blinks before noticing that Usagi was no where to be seen. "Usako!" Mamoru yelled running over to where she once stood.  
  
The four girls were utterly shocked, Ami slowly reaching for her miniature computer in her shirt pocket.  
  
*  
  
"EVERYONE!" Usagi screamed as she was thrown out of a void. "Everyone?" Usagi quickly glanced around noticing that this area wasn't her living room. She also noticed (after taking a few quick steps) that somewhere between her living room and this deserted place she had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Her face quickly turned to worry as she walked slowly through the graveyard of buildings. Partially scared of where her friends were and concerned about what had happened to this place. "Princess." A voice echoed causing Sailor Moon to jump back from a darken alleyway she was studying.  
  
"Who's there?" A soft white glow appeared before Sailor Moon. Standing inside the light was a hooded figure wearing a dark gray robe. The hood shadowed most of the person's face but a small trace of lipstick could be seen. "What do you want?"  
  
"You are here to aid Sailor Cosmos." The figure replied, an echo still lingering in its voice.  
  
"Cosmos…" Sailor Moon repeated remembering her dream from that night. A flash of the proud white haired soldier running away seemed to project down the deserted street. "Is this her reality?" The figure did nothing but watch as Sailor Moon's face contorted into a look of deep shock and horrify. 


End file.
